Your Man
by CopperPrincess
Summary: Derek has a special evening planned for Chloe.  Super cute, please read!
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks for checking out my story. Review and tell me if you think I should do the same story from Derek's point of view, too. Otherwise, enjoy! Oh, and I really, REALLY recommend you watch the music video for Josh Turner's "Your Man."_

He had something planned. That much was obvious. He'd been quiet and distracted all day. I tried talking to him about it, but he changed the subject, if he responded at all. So I went to Simon.

"Simon?" I asked, knocking on his door frame.

"Yeah?" he replied, busy drawing at his desk. "Come on in." I went in and sat on his bed. He continued drawing for another few minutes, then put his pencil down and turned in his chair to face me. "What's up?"

"Derek," I said. "He's been acting weird all day, and won't talk to me. I'm just worried, I guess," I admitted.

"Oh, geez," he muttered, running one hand through his spiky blonde hair.

"What? What is it?" I asked anxiously.

"He didn't want me to say anything, but he's obviously gotten you all worked up and worried about it, so I'll give you a TINY hint," he said mysteriously.

"Just tell me, Simon. I'm dying here," I said, desperate for answers.

"Alright, alright. He's got something special planned for tonight. But I'm not allowed to tell you what on pain of death. His words, not mine," Simon said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"But...," I sighed. "Okay."

"Great. So, now that that's all taken care of, come take a look at this panel. I'm up to the part where we're hiding in the pool house at Andrew's place, and I'm stuck what to write for it..."

So for the next half hour Simon and I worked on his comic of our adventures. Strangely, every event was seared perfectly into my memory, even though it's been six months since Mr. Bae found us and Derek and I got together.

"There you are, Chloe," Tori said, coming into the doorway. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Let's go."

"What do you mean? Go where?" I asked, confused.

"To my room. Come on, it'll be fun," Tori said, grinning. That had me almost as worried as her wanting to spend extra time with me. I warily followed her down the hallway of the safe-house to her bedroom, which she was thrilled to have to herself.

"Alright Tori, what's going on?" I asked when she'd shut the door behind us.

"You have a hot date tonight," she announced, then broke down in giggles. There was a pause.

"I don't get it," I said. I probably sounded really stupid, but nothing about today had made sense. This was only the latest thing to make my mind spin.

"It's not brain surgery, Chloe! Yeesh. You. Derek. A night out. It's that simple. Nothing to be confused about," Tori said when she was back under control.

"Yeah, but I've always gotten myself ready for dates. Why-"

"This one is different, and I swear, if you try to make me say any more than that, I'll blast you with energy. Okay, now," she said, opening her closet door. "What to wear..."

"Uh, my date, my outfit, my choice," I said, coming to stand beside her. "My closet."

"But my clothes are so much nicer," Tori said easily.

"But your clothes don't fit me as well as _my_ clothes, being _my_ clothes and all," I argued.

"Oh, hush. You're just jealous I know what's going on and you don't," she threw back at me. She walked into her closet and started flipping through various items of clothing on hangers. I knew it was futile to try and talk to her when she was like this, so I shut my mouth and watched as she examined and rejected outfit after outfit.

"How about that one?" I said, pointing.

"Oh my god, no," Tori said.

"That one would work, too."

"No it won't."

"That one looks just fine to me," I said.

"It is a good thing I'm here for you," was all Tori said. "Now shut it and let me work my magic, so to speak."

I sighed and stepped back again. My thoughts turned to what the super-secret...thing...was going to be. A date with Derek, yes, but we've been on several. Being on the run doesn't really afford much time and opportunity for big romantic gestures. This definitely qualified as big and romantic.

"Oh. My. God. You're wearing this," Tori whispered. Was that really awe in her voice? For Heaven's sake, it was just _clothes_. Nevertheless, I came up behind her and looked at what she was holding up.

"Tori-"

"Hush. This is perfect for what he wants. Now go put it on," Tori said, thrusting the green dress into my hands and pushing me towards the bathroom next door.

I turned on the lights and closed the bathroom door. I took a deep breath, and looked more closely at what Tori was so excited about. The dress was a rich, dark green that went well with my newly-redyed light brown hair (_so_ much better than black), and had a simple, modest v-neck. There was some detailing under the bust line, and would come to about my knees. Choosing to put my faith in Tori's fashion abilities, I slipped the dress on and turned to look in the mirror.

What I saw was not what I was expecting. I looked...kinda pretty. The green really complemented my hair and eyes. It wasn't revealing, and fit comfortably. I swayed my hips, and the hem of the dress swayed with me.

"You done yet? We've got work to do!" Tori yelled through the door. I opened the door for her, just as Simon was walking by.

"Hey, Chlo-"

"Absolutely not!" Tori shrieked, slapping her hand over Simon's eyes.

"Nice to see you too, witch," Simon said, frowning.

"Go play with Derek. We girls are busy," Tori said, her voice bordering on threatening.

"Can I have my eyes back?" Simon spat.

"Close 'em, turn around, and not a word to Derek," Tori said tersely.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just a date. Not even your date, actually," Simon muttered, but did as Tori said (demanded). He managed to wink at me as he turned, then sauntered down the hall, whistling, and went into Derek's room.

"That was close," Tori said, entering the small bathroom and locking the door.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes. Now, hair and makeup. I found this barrette for you to wear. Hand my your brush," she said, getting down to business. I wordlessly handed it to her. She was surprisingly gentle as she brushed out my hair and pulled the top half back, clipping it securely in the barrette.

"Hm. Lip gloss, definitely," she said, studying my face. "You blush easily enough, no need for that..." I blushed at her comment. Tori turned around and started digging through her makeup bag that she'd placed on the counter earlier.

She turned back with a brush in one hand and a palette of gold eye shadow in the other. I gulped nervously.

"Relax, Chloe. Just trust me," Tori said softly. I nodded my consent, and she went to work.

Fifteen minutes later, she stepped back and inspected her handiwork. "Perfect." Tori moved aside to put her makeup stuff away, and I was able to get a good look at myself in the mirror.

"Wow," I said. I turned my head left and right, studying the subtly changes to my appearance.

"Thank you," Tori said proudly. "Come put your shoes on, and you can go meet up with Derek. I think I kept you past the time he said to be ready by anyway."

I went into my room, where my only pair of shoes – gray converse – were sitting on the floor where I'd kicked them off earlier.

"It's too bad you don't have anything nicer," Tori sighed, looking at them as I tied the laces.

"We're on the run from bad guys; we can't really have a bunch of extra stuff. It's more to carry around or leave behind," I reminded her.

"I know," Tori said ruefully. I kinda felt bad for her, but nerves about tonight quickly replaced the sympathy for my friend. "Are you ready?"

"No," I said. A little nervous laugh escaped me.

"Chloe, trust me. You're gonna enjoy yourself. Just, relax. Trust Derek, and more importantly, trust yourself," Tori said.

"That was really deep," I told her.

"Yeah, I know." We stared at each other. "Oh, come on," Tori said, rolling her eyes. I ran over and hugged her.

"Thanks, Tori. For everything," I whispered.

"You're such a drama queen, Chloe. Besides, we're friends. Now go get your man – he's waiting downstairs," Tori said, pulling back. I nodded and went to the top of the stairs.

Still a bit nervous, I kept one hand on the railing as I descended the staircase. Aunt Lauren, Kit, and Simon were waiting at the bottom, watching me make my grand entrance. And then I saw Derek.

He was dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt that was just a little too tight, with a green tie that matched his eyes. He held a single red rose in his hands. When I was halfway down, he stepped forward, and when I reached the first floor, he was right there, intense green eyes holding me captive as I stared at him.

"You look beautiful, Chloe," he whispered to me. I promptly blushed. He stepped back and shifted his gaze away, allowing me to see the small crowd watching us.

"Chloe," Aunt Lauren said. I could tell she was about to cry. I stepped over and gave her a fierce hug, which did it for her and the waterworks started.

"Now, Lauren," Kit stepped in after a minute. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her back. "Let the kids go on their special night."

"You look really beautiful, sweetheart," Aunt Lauren said. Kit handed her a tissue, rolling his eyes at Simon, who snickered.

"Okay, lovebirds," Simon said. "Have fun." With that, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and wandered off, probably to watch TV, whistling that same tune as before.

"But not too much fun, because that _is_ my dress," Tori said. She hugged me one last time, and then went back upstairs. Derek coughed awkwardly.

"We'll be back before 10:30," he said.

"Okay. You know the rules. Be safe, have fun," Kit told us. Keeping his arm around Aunt Lauren, he turned toward the kitchen, and I could hear him say soothingly to her, "I'll make some tea."

And suddenly it was just me and Derek. He gave me a small smile and handed me the rose.

"Thank you," I said, taking it. I held it to my nose and sniffed the delicate flower.

"We should go," Derek said. I nodded and took his hand, and together we walked out to the plain white van that Kit had bought. He opened the passenger side door for me, then walked around to his side and got in. After he and Liz drove to the rescue at the Edison Group Lab, Kit trusted him with the keys.

We drove in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes, when Derek pulled onto the shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing. But where we're going is a surprise," he said. He was holding a blindfold. "Please?"

I decided to trust him. "Go ahead."

He tied it tight enough that it wouldn't slip, but not too tight. After pulling back, he got back onto the road and continued driving. Five minutes later, and I felt the car slow, turn, and drive slowly. We must have reached our destination. I reached for the blindfold.

"Oh, no, you don't," Derek said, catching my hands. "Just be patient."

I huffed and crossed my arms. He chuckled and came around to help me out of the van. He led me, shuffling, for a few feet, then, impatient as always, swept me up bridal style and carried me the rest of the way to wherever we were going. We went through two sets of doors, walked, paused while Derek talked to someone, then down a long hallway, and through another set of doors. I heard the door click shut, then Derek set me gently on my feet.

"Can I take the blindfold off yet?" I whispered.

"Allow me," he whispered back. I felt his big hands at the back of my head, fumbling with the knot, and then the blindfold was gone, and I stared at the scene before me.

We were in a huge, elegant room, like a ballroom. It was completely empty, except for a small round table with a white table cloth in the center, candles lit, and two places set. There were candles set around the room, giving it a warm feel for such a huge place.

"Derek...did you do all this...for me?" I asked, still taking in the romantic scene.

"Yeah...," he whispered, sounding almost shy. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," I said, hugging him. "It's perfect."

"Hungry?"

"Famished," I replied. We walked arm in arm to the table. Derek pulled my chair out and waited for me to sit before doing the same.

Out of nowhere, a waiter appeared, bearing a silver tray with two plates of steaming...macaroni and cheese. I grinned at Derek as the server placed the dishes in front of us and disappeared. He grinned back.

"I didn't want you to feel overwhelmed, so I got your favorite," he said.

"You're amazing, you know that, right?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. We laughed, and conversation flowed smoothly as we ate our macaroni. The waiter came and took our dishes away, and came back with chocolate cake. My Achilles heel, truly.

"This is so awesome, Derek," I said, taking a bite. "I can't believe you did all this for me."

"I did it for me, too," he said, in typical Derek fashion. "I'm glad you like it."

When the cake was gone, I sat back, thinking the night was about over, and sighed happily.

"Are you tired?" Derek asked.

"Not really. Are you?" I asked, sitting back up.

"No," he said. He took out a small dark box. "Um, here," he said, holding it out.

"What is it?" I asked, accepting it, curious.

"A gift," he said simply.

"Derek, you didn't have to get me anything. This night by itself is gift enough," I argued.

"Just open it," he said. I studied his face for a moment before again studying the little box. I opened the lid slowly. Inside was a small gold locket. I gasped.

"Open it up," Derek said softly. I looked at him in astonishment, then did as he said. Inside was a picture of us that Simon had drawn. It showed Derek, in wolf form, standing, and me, sitting beside him, my arms around his neck. I looked back up at him. To my embarrassment, I felt tears start to form, and one slide down my cheek.

"Oh, gosh, Chloe, I didn't mean to make you cry," Derek said worriedly. He got up and came around to my side of the table and hugged me.

"It's beautiful, Derek. Thank you," I said, throwing my arms around him. He stiffened, as though I'd caught him off guard, before he relaxed and held me tighter.

"Want me to put it on you?" he asked, his breath tickling my ear.

"Yes," I breathed. He gently took it from me, and moved behind me. I watched him lower it around my neck, then reached back to hold my hair out the way. He fastened the clasp and let the chain fall. He leaned down and kissed my neck, then came around to stand in front of me again. He held his hand out to me, his eyes asking without words for me to put my faith in him yet again. Sure of both him and myself, I put my right hand in his outstretched one, and let him pull me up. He took a few steps backwards and I followed, my hand still in his. He nodded to someone over his shoulder, and I heard the opening chords of Josh Turner's "Your Man" softly fill the room. Derek's other hand found my waist, and we just started swaying together. My empty left hand found its way around Derek's neck, and I rested my face against his chest. We kept swaying slowly, Derek softly singing along with the song, his deep voice easily matching the singer's.

I admit, I teared up again. How did I end up with such a perfect man? I could feel Derek's heartbeat, seemingly in sync with mine as we moved to the smooth song. When it ended, we stayed together, just shifting from side to side.

"I love you," I choked out.

"I know," Derek said calmly. I sniffed. "I love you, too."

I clung to Derek, my anchor. He let me, just holding me as I reclaimed control. When I stopped crying, I lifted my head and stared in his eyes. He met my gaze, his green eyes full of the love too great for words. I lifted onto tip-toes, and he bent down to meet me halfway. Our lips met, expressing the emotions I couldn't put into words. His lips were soft but firm as I held him to me.

When we broke apart for air, I hugged him tight. "I love you," I said again.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," Derek said. He was smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes, knowing his bionic hearing prevented him from not hearing everything. "I love you. I love you so much, Derek Souza."

"I will never tire of hearing you say that," he said. "I love you, Chloe."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, buddy, what's up?" Simon asked, sauntering into our shared room. I hastily covered the pages I was working on and turned to face him. I'd been so focused on the drawing that I didn't hear him come in, something that was both disconcerting and embarrassing.

"Nothing," I said, putting on my best stone mask face.

"I'm your bro, Derek, I can tell when you're lying. What've you got there?" Simon asked, pulling out the annoying brother card. I always fell for it, too.

"Just a little project," I said. "Nothing important."

"Let me see it," he said. He came up to the desk and tried to look at what I was doing. I flipped the paper over so he couldn't.

"Please don't," I said, keeping my voice a careful monotone.

"It can't be that bad, Derek," Simon tried. I knew he wouldn't give up, so I just looked down and let him pull the paper out from under my hand. He studied it in silence, then looked at me with questioning eyes.

"It's for Chloe," I said defensively.

"Is that who this is supposed to be?" he asked, teasing my poor drawing abilities. I'm a thinker, not an artist, what can I say? At least I was trying.

"Just give it back, Simon," I growled. I _so_ didn't have time for this.

"Take it easy, I'm just giving you a hard time," Simon said easily. He studied it again. "So, you're drawing Chloe a picture?"

"I need something for the locket I got her," I explained. I'd bought it a couple of weeks ago when the women went to get more supplies, and it was just us men in the house.

"This is too big to fit in a tiny locket," Simon said, pointing out the obvious.

"I was going to draw it again smaller. Now give it back," I said, frowning.

"Why don't I draw it?" Simon finally said. I'll admit, that surprised me.

"What?" I said, my voice flat.

"Yeah. I'm loads better at drawing anyway. Give me an hour, and I'll draw something good," Simon said, warming to the idea more and more. I wasn't convinced.

"But it's supposed to be something I made," I said.

"Trust me, bro. I'll make it perfect for her," Simon replied.

"It won't be weird for you? I thought you were really into her," I said suspiciously.

"I was, but it's obvious she likes you and vice versa. Who am I to get in the way of that?" I couldn't argue with him, so I just vacated the desk chair so he could sit and work. He immediately sat down and got out a fresh sheet of paper and his beloved color pencils.

"Don't tell her anything," I muttered. "It's a surprise."

"What's a surprise?" Tori's obnoxious voice asked from the doorway. I turned to glare at her.

"It's none of your business," I growled. I did _not_ need her making a scene right now.

"It's about Chloe. And, so long as we're all on the run together, she's the closest thing I have to a friend. That makes it my business. So spill, wolf-boy," she sneered, coming in to sit on Simon's bed.

"Leave, Tori," Simon sighed wearily. I wasn't the only one tired of Tori's attitude around here.

"Or what? You'll hit me with a spell? I don't have all day. I want in on whatever's going on," Tori demanded again.

"Dude, just tell her, or she'll never leave," Simon whined at me. I hated to give in to Tori, but he had a good point. Tori would stay just to be annoying, no matter how much she wanted to be somewhere else. She was incredibly stubborn that way.

"I'm taking Chloe on a surprise date," I admitted monotonously.

"That's it?" Tori asked, looking disappointed when I remained silent. "That's what all the secrecy's about?"

"Well, sorry to disappoint, your highness. I guess you'll just have to leave now," Simon spat.

"Oh can it, Simon," Tori retorted. "When is this super-secret date?"

"Why should he tell you?" Simon answered before I could.

"So I can at least make Chloe presentable when it's time," Tori said. "There's nothing else to do around here."

"Tonight," I growled reluctantly. I didn't want to include Tori on my plans, especially when they concerned Chloe, but if it got rid of her and distracted Chloe, so be it.

"Well, just leave her to me; I'll make sure she at least looks decent. I'll assume you have something actually good planned?"

"Good bye," I said, hoping she'd take the obvious hint.

"I see how appreciated I am," Tori huffed, frowning at both of us. "I'll just go then. You can thank me later."

I sat and watched Simon work for a while after Tori had left, but my mind wouldn't settle. I felt agitated and didn't know what to do with myself, which was a foreign thing for me.

"Derek? You wanna take a break buddy?" Simon asked. He looked pointedly at my jiggling leg.

"Sorry bro," I said. "I'll go… be in the library."

"Cool, man. Later," Simon said and turned back to the drawing he was working on.

Hoping that some reading would distract me, I did indeed go to the library. Lauren was there, working on a laptop, but I politely nodded at her as I walked past (because she was Chloe's guardian and I needed to be on her good side if I wanted to be around Chloe). I started idly browsing the shelves.

Ironically, the shelf on werewolves was right above the shelf on necromancers. There was only half a shelf's worth on werewolves, and the titles that were there I had memorized long ago. I decided to read up some more on necromancy, so I could help Chloe better if something came up.

As I read, I kept thinking of the girl that had run off with my heart. So small, so brave… so loving and accepting. I sighed. My plan to distract myself was failing miserably. I redoubled my efforts on the words in front of me. Even if they weren't a complete distraction from Chloe, at least they would help me help her more in the future, and so I made a conscious effort to focus.

"There you are," Simon said, appearing at the end of the row of shelves I was sitting in.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, man," Simon said. "Uh, shouldn't you be getting ready and stuff? It's five thirty already."

"Crap," I growled. The body odor and acne had all but disappeared after my first full Change, but that didn't mean I could still skip out on showering. I put the book I had been reading back on the shelf and followed Simon upstairs.

"Uh, sorry, dude, but I kinda gave Chloe a teensy hint," Simon said nervously.

"You did what?" I said lowly.

"I had to, man. She was starting to worry and work herself up. I had to. Besides, it's your fault, you've been avoiding her and she was getting suspicious," Simon defended himself. I sighed. I _had_ been avoiding Chloe – a little. It was only because I knew I wouldn't be able to resist her big, pleading eyes if she used them. It was all for her own good anyway.

I tried to be as quick as possible through my shower while still more thorough than usual, and picked out a plain white button down shirt with dress slacks. The shirt was too small, but the biggest the store had in a reasonable price range.

"Sharp," Simon commented when he saw me studying myself in the mirror.

"Thanks, man," I replied. I fidgeted a little more.

"I just saw Chloe," Simon said casually. I froze. "She looked good. I mean, from what I could tell before Tori freaked out and slapped her hand over my eyes."

"Sounds like Tori," I said, turning to put my shoes on.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Simon asked curiously, watching me.

"I don't think so," I said, confident in my preparation skills.

"You have to wear a tie," Simon said.

"No," I said firmly. There was no way I was wearing –

"Yes," Simon said, just as firmly.

"No."

"For Chloe."

"I don't have one," I muttered, giving in. It was pathetic, really. I would do anything for Chloe.

"You can borrow Dad's," Simon said smugly, holding out a dark, emerald green tie.

"I see you came prepared," I noted, accepting the thing.

"Come on, man. This is going to be fancy. It's necessary," Simon assured me. I grumbled to myself as I knotted it around my neck. The wolf in me tensed at the tight feeling of it, not liking having something around my neck that could be used as a weapon against me in a fight.

"Now _that's _sharp," Simon said, coming up to me and adjusting the tie a little more comfortably.

"Thanks," I muttered lowly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Chloe's nuts about you, okay? She'll love tonight. Trust me, bro."

I grunted a reply, picked up the single rose I'd gotten from the garden, and headed downstairs. Dad and Lauren were waiting for me at the foot of the stairs.

"There's my big guy," Dad said. He grinned hugely and gave me a man hug, which I embarrassedly returned. "Here are the keys to van. Not a scratch on her, you hear?"

"That goes for my niece, too," Lauren said tightly. "I want her home safe and sound by-"

"We'll be home by ten thirty, but probably earlier," I interrupted.

"You better be, or-"

"He knows, Lauren. It's alright. He and Chloe will be safe. That hotel is only a few minutes from here, too," Dad soothed. I don't know where he found the patience to deal with Chloe's aunt.

"Shouldn't she be ready by now?" I asked no one in particular. "It's six thirty already."

"It's not like Chloe to be late," Lauren observed, frowning.

"But it is totally like Tori, and she's playing dress up Barbie with Chloe," Simon sneered.

We all turned to the stairs to see Tori gliding down like the queen she was named for, an enormous, self-satisfied grin on her face.

"Prepare to be blown away by how awesome I am," she said, coming to stand with us as we waited now for Chloe's grand entrance.

"Tori, this is so not about you right now. Not everything revolves around you. This is about Derek and Chloe," Simon scowled.

"I just spent all of my afternoon making sure Chloe-"

"Shut up both of you," I growled. They glanced at me and settled for glaring at each other.

Before they could go at each other again, Chloe appeared at the top of the steps. She paused slightly before starting her decent. She was magnificent. Her dress was short, feminine, and flow-y. Her hair was half pulled back, and, as she got nearer, I could see Tori had gotten to her with her makeup kit. She reached the bottom and I stepped forward automatically.

"You look beautiful, Chloe," I whispered so only she would hear. I noticed a pretty pink blush graced her cheeks. Not wanting to make her uncomfortable, I glanced down and stepped to the side to say good bye to her aunt. I was very aware of the little velvet box in my pocket.

I watched as Chloe hugged her aunt, who burst into tears (I absolutely hate tears) and hugged her back tightly. Dad had to guide Lauren away from Chloe.

"Okay, lovebirds," Simon said cheerfully. "Have fun." The excitement over for him, he walked away, and I heard him turn the television on.

"But not too much fun, because that _is_ my dress," Tori was snotty enough to say. I was surprised, though when Chloe hugged her. This temporary farewell was dragging on too long for me, so I coughed impatiently.

"We'll be back before ten thirty," I reminded everyone.

"Okay. You know the rules. Be safe, have fun," Dad said. He put an arm around Lauren and led her toward the kitchen, muttering something about tea. Tori flounced away, too, and it was finally just me and Chloe. I handed her the rose I was holding.

"Thank you," she said, smiling and sniffing it. She looked really good. I almost didn't want to go out, but just sit and enjoy time with her.

"We should go," I said gruffly before I could wimp out. Chloe nodded and we walked out to the van hand in hand. I helped Chloe into the passenger seat and then went around and buckled into the driver's seat. I eased the van onto the main road and drove for about ten minutes before pulling over.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, suddenly on the alert for danger.

"Nothing. But where we're going is a surprise," I assured her. I took the blindfold out of my pocket. "Please?"

"Go ahead," Chloe said, sounding unsure but determined. My heart warmed that she trusted me so much. I tied the cloth around her eyes tightly, but not too tight. When it was in place, I pulled back out onto the road and drove the last five minutes or so to the hotel. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chloe's small hand reaching up to the blindfold.

"Oh, no, you don't," I smiled. "Just be patient." I heard her huff and grinned when she crossed her arms. She trusted me, but that didn't mean she liked it. I helped her down from the van and led her slowly toward the hotel's front door. It was slow going, though, and so I picked her up bridal style and walked swiftly to the front door of the hotel. I asked the concierge for which room it was again, and continued carrying Chloe there. I managed to open the door with her in my arms and didn't set her down til we were inside the big, empty ballroom. It was so perfect.

"Can I take the blindfold off yet?" Chloe asked.

"Allow me," I said. I tugged on the knot a few times until it came undone. I watched as Chloe took in the huge room, the small table set for two, and the lit candles. Her eyes got big, her mouth opened slightly.

"Derek…did you do all this…for me?" she whispered. Of course I did.

"Yeah," I said instead. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," she said, hugging me enthusiastically. "It's perfect."

"Hungry?" I asked her, hungry myself and wanting to eat.

"Famished," she replied. I walked her to the table and pulled out the near chair for her before taking my seat across from her. The waiter appeared with plates, which he set down before each of us. I saw Chloe's delight when she saw what we were having.

"I didn't want you to feel overwhelmed, so I got your favorite," I explained.

"You're amazing, you know that, right?" Chloe replied.

"Yes," I replied. After that, we settled into our comfort zones. We knew each other. We were connected on some deep level. It was just so… right.

Dessert went just as well, also her favorite, chocolate cake. I really wanted this night to be about Chloe, because of everything she did for me and for putting up with me. When dessert was over, Chloe leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes blissfully for a moment, and sighed.

"Are you tired?" I asked, hoping she wasn't. We hadn't done everything I'd planned yet.

"Not really. Are you?" she replied, giving me a quizzical look.

"No," I said. I sat for a moment, wondering how to proceed, then decided to just be straightforward. "Um, here." I handed her the little box that was so heavy in my pocket.

"What is it?" Chloe asked, taking the box out of my hand.

"A gift," I replied.

"Derek, you didn't have to get me anything. This night by itself is gift enough," she argued.

"Just open it," I said. She pursed her lips, studied the box, then did as I said. Her eyes again went huge as she saw what was inside. I heard her gasp softly.

"Open it up," I suggested softly. She glanced up at me, then carefully opened up the gold locket to see the picture Simon had drawn of us. He really was a better artist than I could ever hope to be. He'd gotten the image I had in my head exactly right. As I watched, though, tears started forming in her beautiful blue eyes. Oh, crap.

"Oh, gosh, Chloe, I didn't mean to make you cry," I said. I hated nothing more than tears. Especially from Chloe. Especially knowing I might have been the one to cause them. I went around the table to give her a hug.

"It's beautiful, Derek. Thank you," Chloe whispered in my ear. That wasn't what I was expecting, and tensed, before sagging slightly in relief. They were tears of joy!

"Want me to put it on you?" I asked.

"Yes," she said breathily. I took each side of the clasp and brought them around her neck. She swept her hair out of the way so I could close the clasp of the locket, then let the chain slide into place. Unable to resist, I leaned down and kissed her exposed neck, feeling her shiver slightly. I came back around to face her. She looked up at me, and I silently held my hand out to her, knowing she would understand what I was asking for and knowing she would trust me enough to go along with my plan. Sure enough, she put her hand in my much bigger one, and led her a few steps away from the table, but not so far that the candlelight didn't reach us. I nodded at the waiter, who nodded back and pressed a button on the music system of the room. The song I had chosen, "Your Man" by Josh Turner, began to fill the room without overwhelming it. I slid my right hand around her back, and her left hand found its way around the back of my neck. We swayed together, me singing softly along to the baritone of the singer. Chloe leaned her head against me as we danced slowly.

Even after the song ended, we kept swaying together, our bodies fitting together more perfectly than anything in the world. I could have stayed that way forever.

"I love you," I heard Chloe whisper softly. And my heart is no longer my own…

"I know," I replied. I heard her sniffle a little. "I love you, too."

Chloe just clung to me then, and I let her, not knowing what else to do to help her. I didn't know how else to express the emotions I was feeling, other than those three little words. I felt Chloe pull back slightly, but before I could let her back away, she leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss me on the mouth.

It was the most perfect kiss. Her lips, soft, warm against mine, moving in sync. It was just… I wish I could bottle what I was feeling, the love, the closeness, Chloe, and keep it forever.

"I love you," Chloe repeated.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," I said, smiling down at her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I love you. I love you so much, Derek Souza," she said again, firmly, confidently.

"I will never tire of hearing you say that," I told her honestly. "I love you, Chloe."


End file.
